


Hot and Cold

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions during Sex, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Steve Rogers is a dope, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Steve has been running hot and cold with you for a while.  You find out why at possibly the worst possible moment.





	Hot and Cold

Steve pressed you against the door kissing you hungrily.  You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down tighter against you.

The on-again-off-again relationship you had with one Captain Steven Grant Rogers was a lot of things.  Exciting.  Frustrating.  Tender.  Confusing.  He was both the self-proclaimed expert at taking too long and married to his job.  He never just jumped into bed with people, but whatever it was he had with you he seemed to both like and hate at the same time.

You just wished he would figure out what it was he actually wanted.  He’d push forward like this.  Wanting everything you could give before pulling back again and turning full Cap on you where any show of affection made him frown and close up.  You knew he wasn’t just using you, that there was something he was working through, but still, you sometimes felt used.

Sometimes, you didn’t even care.

His hands ran down your sides and he started hiking up your skirt.  You bunched your hands in his hair and pulled back from him with a gasp.  “Inside.  We should go inside.”

He nodded and took your keys, opening the door and lifting you, carrying you into your apartment.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him frantically as he beelined straight to the bedroom.  He pushed you against the wall and you moaned deeply as he ground against you.  You could feel his cock harden as he rocked his hips.  It rubbed against your cunt and all you could think was how you wanted it inside you.  How you needed to feel the way it stretched you and filled you.

This was Steve though and he liked to drag things out.

“Fuck, Steve.”  You gasped as his lips moved to your throat.  He sucked a patch of skin hard enough to mark it.  “You going to explain why I’ve got a hickey to the others?”

“You can tell them,”  He said, his voice a deep rumble.

“Oh, really?”  You said tugging his hair and pulling his head back.  “Since when?”

He frowned and moved you both laying you back on the bed.  “You don’t need to keep this a secret.  I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like that’s what I wanted.”

He lifted your dress up over your head and tossed it aside.  Part of you wanted to stop him.  To talk about this.  While he was right, he’d never implied you were secret, it also never seemed something he was comfortable shining a light on.

Part of you wanted that.  A much bigger part wanted him inside you.  Right now.  You lay back, arching your spine as he kissed his way down your body.

He pulled your pants down and off as his lips ghosted down your stomach and legs.  On the way back up, he placed kisses on the inside of your thighs.  He started with light kisses, barely feather touches on your skin.  As he moved closer and closer to your cunt, each one was deeper and harder until he reached where your thigh met your hips and sucked hard.

You moaned and bucked up.  Your arousal dripping from you, making your pussy glisten with it.  Steve nuzzled at your cunt and ran the tip of his tongue up and swirled it around your clit.  You moaned and closed your eyes bunching the sheets in your hands.

He was good with his mouth.  Perhaps it was the super serum, or maybe it was just that he was in tune with you specifically, but he seemed to be able to read your body like it was a book.  One written in large print with simple words.  Every flick of his tongue seemed to hit just the right spot and sent a warm tingle through the rest of your body.  He nipped at your folds and almost ruffled them between his lips and he traced patterns on your clit.  Sometimes large and with a lot of pressure, sometimes barely even touching it so you ached for more.

By the time he pushed two fingers inside of you, your fluids ran down the inside of your thighs.  You were so wet and so ready for him, but he liked you to come first.  He always did.  He fucked you with his fingers and spread them adding that stretch that you knew you need to get used to.  Each thrust in with his hand pushed deeper inside you until the palm of his hand was pushing against your cunt with each thrust.

He curled his fingers and dragged them over your g-spot.  You cried out and bucked up under him, pulling your pillow down over your face to muffle the sounds you were making.  They became more primal and less like they were being made by an actual human being as he dragged his fingers over your g-spot again and again.  He sucked on your clit, flicking his tongue back and forth over it.  You cried out as you came, gushing for him.  He sat up stroking you through it and looking very pleased with himself.

He crawled up to you and you pulled his shirt off and ran your hands over his back, tracing your fingers over the contours of his body.  Caressing the dips and hills made by his thick muscles.  He unfastened his pants and pushed them down and with a snap of his hips, he was inside of you, his thick cock stretching you out and filling you completely.

“Oh fuck, Steve.”  You moaned.  “I missed you.”

He nodded and buried his face in your neck, groaning against your skin.  He rolled his hips, fucking you slow and deep and rubbing the base of his cock against your now swollen and sensitive clit.  You moved with him, wrapping a leg around his waist as you draw your other knee up.

You cupped his jaw and guided him so he was looking down into your eyes.  His normally pale blue eyes were blown out in lust and he stared down at you like there was nothing else that mattered in the world but you.

He groaned and put his palm on your jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he slowly rutted into you.  “I love you.”  He said.

It felt like someone had just dumped cold water on you.  You put your hands on his chest and pushed him back, though it was like pushing on a brick wall.  “What the hell?”

He pulled out of you and sat back on his knees and rubbed his temple.  “Sorry, sorry.  I shouldn’t have … I’ll go…”

“No.  Steve, you can’t just… drop that on me and leave.  Talk to me.”  You said, grabbing his arm.

He turned to you like he was in pain.  “I thought … I thought if I just pretended we were just friends.   That we were in this mutual thing with no strings, then… then it would mean you didn’t get taken away from me.”  He said not looking at you.  “Everyone I love, I lose.  I couldn’t do it again.”

You sat up and wrapped an arm around his waist, and pressed your lips to his shoulder.  “Is this why you keep running hot and cold?”

He nodded.  “Anytime I felt like I was going too deep I pushed you away.  That way I could start just thinking about you as a friend again.”

You chuckled and kissed the side of his neck.  “Oh, Steve.  You huge dork.”

“I’m sorry if I ruined this for you.  I know you liked the no strings thing.”

“No, I didn’t.  I agreed to it because you were worth that tiny part you’d give me.”  You said.  “I’ll take more.  I’ll take whatever you want to give.”

He turned and looked at you, his head tilted to the side.  “I’ve been hurting you this whole time?”

You shrugged.  “Maybe just a little.  When you’d push.”

He caressed your jaw gently.  “I’m sorry.”

“Water under a bridge,”  You said, leaning into his hand.  “So what do you want?”

“To be a couple.  Date.  I’d like to take you out dancing.”  He said risking a small smile.

“I’d love that.”  You said.

He leaned in and kissed you.  It was deep and tender and something it had never been before. The promise of more.  A life together.  Your lips gently caressed his and you pulled him back down on top of you.

“Just promise me one thing.”  You said as you looked up at him.

“What’s that?”  He asked.

“Next time you tell me you love me, you can’t have any part of you inside me.”  You said.

He laughed.  “We have a deal.”  He said and brought his lips to yours.


End file.
